


Moving On

by ClaraLicht



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Avengers (2012), Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), also this is actually an old work from my ff.net account, but bruce is only mentioned, i wrote this literally 5 years ago after i watched AoU, yes this is brutasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraLicht/pseuds/ClaraLicht
Summary: Her name was Natasha Romanoff. She would kill without any thoughts if the person dared to hurt her loved people. She was saved and recruited to S.H.I.E.L.D., and she was tired of moving on.or;Natasha's views from when Clint recruited her until Bruce's disappearance.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Laura Barton
Kudos: 11





	Moving On

Life won't stop only for you

It's you who have to move

Or the world will leave you behind

* * *

_Her name was Natalia Alianovna Romanova._

_She was a high-trained assassin._

_She would kill without any thoughts if the person intervened with her mission._

_Mission._

_It was her life._

_It was her purpose to live._

* * *

"Come with me."

Natalia stared at the archer coldly. "Are you nuts?" She spat with venom in her every word.

"Come with me." He repeated.

This archer, Clint 'Hawkeye' Barton, was a really stubborn guy. Natalia knew it immediately. She also knew that this guy was sent by S.H.I.E.L.D. to kill her. She had, after all, killed a lot of their agents. But the way he asked her to come with him had no killing intention. Why?

"Why?" She voiced her thoughts. Sure, he had just saved her life. But was he seriously asking her to come with him?

"Come with me. Join S.H.I.E.L.D. I know you don't want to be a part of KGB anymore. But those skills will go to waste if you do nothing with it. Join S.H.I.E.L.D. instead of going around killing people. No one will hurt you anymore, and I'll be there to protect you."

"And why would I do that?"

"Either join or I'll kill you. But we both know which one is better, don't we?"

Before she could answer, something dropped beside her.

"NATALIA!"

Just before she could react, she felt someone pulled her as the sound of an explosion followed. As her mind raced with every possibilities of what had happened, she felt her feet touched the ground again. "Are you alright?" Barton asked as he gasped for air.

And then it clicked.

"Was it," she choked, "was it KGB?"

His grayish blue eyes gazed down from the building they were standing at. "Yeah, I believe so."

In that moment she knew. She knew that she would join S.H.I.E.L.D. for this guy who intentionally saved her from her own organization that wanted her _dead_ because she failed her mission. And she knew that the warm feeling in her chest when she gazed upon the archer wasn't only gratitude. So she moved on from KGB to S.H.I.E.L.D.

* * *

_Her name was Natasha Romanoff._

_She was a high-trained assassin of S.H.I.E.L.D._

_She would kill without any thoughts if the person dared to hurt her savior._

_Her savior._

_His name was Clint Barton._

_He was her only reason to live._

* * *

"Hey, Nat, want to grab some lunch?" Clint casually asked her after their sparring session.

"As long as you're the one who pay, I'm in." She smirked.

Months after the incident, Natalia decided to call herself Natasha and leave her old life behind. Clint helped her into S.H.I.E.L.D. and explained everything to the director. At first, that one-eyed guy wouldn't trust her. But after some, let's say persuasion, he agreed to take her under his wings. She had to work her ass off to be a full-fledged S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, but it paid off.

As Natasha walked and talked beside Clint, she finally knew what the name of that warmth was.

It's called 'crush'.

But then she waved it off. From what she had learned, love was for children. She wasn't a child anymore; KGB had given her a _graduation ceremony_.

Right, KGB. Love was only for children of _KGB_. She was free. So, could she? Could she _love_? Even though she couldn't bear any child anymore? No, it wouldn't be fair to him.

"Wanna go with me tomorrow?" He suddenly asked.

Natasha raised an eyebrow, "Go where?"

"It's a secret. Are you in?"

Well, it wouldn't hurt to go. "Sure."

Turned out, it did hurt her.

Just slightly.

"Natasha, I want you to meet Laura, my wife. These runts here are Cooper and Lila, my children. Sorry for only telling you now, but Fury made me promise to keep you in HQ before." Clint grinned as he had his arm around his wife's shoulder.

"Clint had told me a lot about you. I'm sorry for what happened." Laura smiled gently as she shook Natasha's hand.

"Thank you for your concern. But everything's alright now. It's really nice to meet you, Laura."

Cooper and Lila looked at her with big eyes. "Are you our aunt Nat?" Lila asked innocently.

"Yes, I am. I bet your daddy told you to call me like that." Natasha knelt and ruffled the little girl's hair.

"Daddy said you're really awesome! But daddy also said that he defeated you in fights. Is it true?" Asked little Cooper.

Natasha raised an eyebrow at this. "Defeated me? More like I beat him! Let me tell you a little secret, Coop. Your daddy can't even land a hit on me!"

"Hey! That's a lie!"

And so the day continued. Natasha now realized that this so-called crush had to be gone. Clint looked really happy and content with his family. Laura and the kids seemed really nice and they accepted her, even after Clint told Laura all about her. She was really grateful that Laura didn't resent her for trying to kill her husband and what she had done. The kids loved her to great length, already thinking of her as their own aunt. So she moved on from her lonely shell to the warmth of Barton family.

* * *

_Her name was Natasha Romanoff._

_She was a high-trained assassin of S.H.I.E.L.D._

_She would kill without any thoughts if the person dared to hurt her new family._

_Family._

_It was the Barton Family._

_It was the first real family she ever had._

* * *

When Coulson told her that Clint had been compromised, all she could think about was what would happen to the Bartons _and_ her if he didn't return. And so she made it her mission to save her savior, even if it may cost her life.

Natasha knew about the Avengers Initiative; having spied on Tony Stark to assess him before. She knew that Fury had his good eye on Clint and her. She didn't have any motivation to join it then, but now she would if it meant saving Clint. But she never thought she would be the one to recruit the Incredible Hulk. She was scared, yes. She was terrified that if Dr. Bruce Banner turned into the Other Guy and killed her, then that meant she couldn't save Clint. But if he didn't join, then it would be more difficult to trace him.

But she saw something in the doctor's eyes.

Just like her, she saw fear. She immediately realized that he didn't want this at all. Even though he agreed to join, it still pained him somehow. And this made her attracted to him. He sacrificed his peace to help. Sure, he did it so he could be wiped off the map, but he still sacrificed his peace in Calcutta.

When he became the Hulk in the Helicarrier, she was _terrified_. Yes, she admitted that she was terrified. It was a shock that someone as gentle as Bruce Banner could become something so... _horrific_. Thankfully they had Thor to take care of him. But then she had to fight Clint, the one who had given her almost everything. It hurt her to do it, but she still gave him a light off. At least he came back, right? But now, it was time to pay Loki back for what he had done.

After all had done, Natasha thought it was the end of that mission. Turned out they had to find Loki's Scepter. As time passed, she realized that the warmth she felt when she was with Clint had changed. It moved. She now felt it only when she was with Bruce. At first she denied it. But then she also realized that she was the only one who could change him. So she knew that he had something for her as well. Why not go for it, she thought. We were the same, she thought again.

He rejected her over and over, but it was because he cared.

He said he was a monster, she said so was she.

He said he was dangerous, she said so was she.

He said he couldn't had child, she said neither could she.

She told him her dark past that only Clint knew. Natasha felt that she could trust him. He was the only other person she could trust aside from Clint and his family. She realized that her crush on Clint had gone, replaced by a whole new meaning for Bruce. They were, after all, the same. He was hurt, so was she. He loved her, and so did she.

She chose to be with him even if it was dangerous.

After all, what was life without danger?

So when he disappeared… She had to find him. She had enough of moving on. And she knew, he had enough of moving on as well. Clint swore he would help her, and Natasha was grateful. But she told him to live his life with his family, and only help her in free time.

* * *

_Her name was Natasha Romanoff._

_She was a high-trained assassin of S.H.I.E.L.D and a proud member of The Avengers._

_She would kill without any thoughts if the person dared to hurt her loved people._

_She never loved before._

_But now, she had a family and friends to protect._

_And she also had a love to found._

_She moved on from her old, dark life to her new, bright future._

**Author's Note:**

> Do I ship Clintasha? No, not really. I like it but not really shipping it.  
> Do I ship Brutasha? No, not really. It is /kinda/ canon, and they're really cute, but still, I'm not really shipping them.
> 
> I don't have any ships in MCU because I read too much reader-inserts, but I do support Pepperony with all my heart! I usually accept canon ships too.


End file.
